Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a digital broadcast receiver and a method of updating channel information. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a digital broadcast receiver capable of selecting a broadcast signal according to the type of service information (SI) of the received broadcast signal and providing a channel, and a method of updating channel information.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, broadcast media have converted from analog to digital due to many operational and structural advantages of using the digital method. The digital method is more resistant to noise than conventional analog signals, can use error correction technology and can enable drastic band compression of video and audio signals. Accordingly, broadcast media have been rapidly digitalized around the world.
Currently, digital broadcasts are mostly based on MPEG-2 coding, the broadcasts extract metadata from a transferred broadcast stream and provide channel information (or service information (SI)) related to the broadcast stream.
The SI is defined as program and service information protocol (PSIP) by extending program specific information (PSI) of an MPEG-2 system by the Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) which is a digital broadcast standard based on MPEG-2 (ATSC A/65 PSIP).
In a known video on demand (VOD) service, channel information of a broadcast stream is provided to the user using PSI of the MPEG-2 system, whereas in a digital cable broadcast service, channel information of a broadcast stream is provided using PSIP according to the ATSC A/65 standard.
However, a known digital broadcast receiver does not distinguish PSI and PSIP but scans and organize all the channels uniformly so that specially used channels, such as VOD services, cannot be distinguished. For this reason, in diverse digital broadcast environments, the receiver may organize an unintended broadcast service (for example, an unscrambled VOD adult broadcast channel) as a channel.